Saint Valentine's Day
by Howlin Mad Hoffa
Summary: Valentine's Day, McGinty's, and those mischievous Irish twins. Just a little one shot I had a dream about - Murhpy/OC/Connor. NO SLASH. Rated M for adult content and some swearing.


_Saint Valentine's Day_

_By Howlin Mad Hoffa_

Let me just start off by saying, this _never_ happened. This is based strictly on a dream I had, and nothing real life. I don't own the Boondock Saints, and sadly that includes the sexy, mischievous MacManus brothers. This is also my first shot at a Boondock Saints fic. Set sometime before the first movie (or during if you like ^-^)Enjoy!

There are reasons I don't go drinking with the boys. They get loud, they get pushy, and above all else they get overconfident.

It's Valentine's Day and, as per usual, instead of just heading straight to our dinner date they insist we first stop off at McGinty's for a quick round with the boys. Fine by me, just as long as we make the reservation on time.

Well, one round turns into two. Two into four. Four into eight. Yet my boys still stand. Their words clear as day, and their egos boosting higher with every toast of '_Slainte_!' offered.

I learned early on that my boys could drink with the best of them. Pure Irish, fuckin' A they can hold their poison.

Still with every passing shot, I get more and more frustrated. I've had a drink or two myself, sure, but nothing hard. I want to be clear as day for the events I knew would promptly follow our dinner plans. The boys on the other hand didn't look like they were ready to give up, as Rocco called for yet another round.

I look down at my watch and roll my eyes again. Twenty past nine. There goes dinner. I cradle my forehead in my hands and feel a warm hand creep across my back.

"What's troublin' ye, lass?" Murphy coos, making my icy heart melt, if only a little.

"Nothing," I bite off, a little too harshly.

'Tsk'ing, he tugs at my arm until I slide off my stool, "Now, tha's not true. Tell Murph what's bothrin' ye." He kicks back his own stool, allowing me room to slide against the bar and settle into the strong V of his legs.

"We've missed our reservation," I grumble feeling him circle his arms around my chest.

"Aye, I noticed," he sighs, pressing me flush against him, "But tha' doesn't mean we can't have fun later." He gives me one of his swoon inducing grins and an equally satisfying wink. Still, I'm too upset about skipping our dinner plans to humor him.

Still grinning, Murphy slides his hands from my chest and down my waist. Soon he's at the front of my skirt, gripping my thighs through the thin material. I roughly elbow him in the side, but he only laughs.

He grips my thighs tighter, massaging them in little circles. "Oh, ye're gonna hav' ta pay for tha' one, love," he growls wickedly. His warm breath feathering over my ear, causing the hair on my neck to stand.

"What are you gonna do about it, Irish?" I smirk defiantly, trying to elbow him again.

I was_ not_ expecting what happened next, as Murphy tugged up my skirt, quickly tucking the hem into my panty line. I struggle against his wandering hands, trying not to attract the others attention.

"Just relax," he purrs, holding me to him with one strong hand while the other wanders. I want to strike him, but he's holding me too tight.

How could he do this to me in front of-

"_Connor_!" I hiss angrily, causing the other MacManus to grin. He had slid his stool so close to us that he was knee to knee with his brother.

"What's wrong darlin'? There's no harm to a bit 'o fun now is there?" His right hand travels up my exposed thigh until he hits the seam of my panties. His fingers play over the delicate black lace, following the cut of the cloth back down till he can travel no further. My breath skips as he gently cups me. I grip Murphy's knees, clenching my jaw shut as Connor slowly rubs the rough lace against my dampening area.

I have never been so happy to be at the bar corner. None of the other's can see from this angle as Connor slides two fingers under the hood of my panties and pulls them aside.

The cool air hits me like an electric shock, making my breath shaky.

"Another round, Fuck-Ass!" Rocco crows, snapping me out of my trance if only for a moment. Even as the boys throw back their drinks they never cease their teasing.

As he holds my panties aside, Connor begins laughing with the others, crackling at some joke. His knuckles lightly brushing against my wetness and I try to stifle a moan behind a cough, as he rubs harder. Then suddenly he stops, letting Murphy take over.

Murphy replaces his brother's hand swiftly and starts his own good work. And it _is_ good work. His fingers are like fire, and everywhere he travels the flames lick and tease just long enough before he pulls back, only to start the assault all over again.

I was doing my best to keep a straight face but every once in a while he would hit just the right spot and a gasp or a squeak would escape through my clenched teeth. Thank God no one seemed to notice.

Suddenly, Connor was on my thigh again, kneading and rubbing until his fingers found their own place to play.

I've never tried to keep it together so hard in my _life_! Between Murphy playing across my most sensitive area, and Connor's delving touch slowly making its way inside, I couldn't hold up much longer.

Somewhere in the middle of the ecstasy I heard Rocco's voice demand yet another round. Even with the interruption the pleasure kept its hold. My nerves savoring every flick, rub, and breach.

"None for us, thanks," Connor pipes up, his voice sounding so far away, "But, I think the lass would like a shot."

"Oh, aye," Murphy says, a playful lilt in his voice.

Oh God, they hadn't skipped a beat. I was so close to coming apart. So fuckin' close! And then I hear Murphy's throaty voice against my ear, "Drink up, darlin'." That's when I realize my eyes have been closed.

I quickly snap them open, and stare at the shot in front of me as hard as I can. Trying to concentrate against the boys' constant assault. It took everything in me to pick up the shot and raise it to my lips. My hands are shaking so hard that I spill a bit on the way up. The rogue drips sliding down my chest.

I throw it back in one gulp, but the boys suddenly pick up their pace. The shot caught in my throat a second before it made its way down.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to breathe! I took in a long hissing breath, and heard the growling moans escape before I could hold them.

"Oh! It burns! Oh my God, it _burns_!" I pant. I was hardly talking about the drink. Murphy had landed on just the right spot, and I was about to loose it.

Connor thrust his fingers deeper than ever, his knuckles disappearing inside me, and that's all the encouragement I need.

With a final call out to our Maker, fireworks fill my vision. My body tenses and spasms as I slam the shot glass down, letting my body fall with it. My hair flies over my face as my cheek meets the cool bar.

My breathing is heavy, and the stars in my eyes take their time slowly disappearing as I come down from the intense high.

I can feel Murphy pulling my skirt back down as I sit up on my forearms. Not quite trusting my legs to hold out yet. I brush my hair back and have a mortifying realization. The bar has gone completely silent.

Dare I look? I decide to face the music and chance a glance around the bar. Some guys look confused, others look like they wanted to laugh but weren't sure if they should, but, _all_ of them are wide eyed with approval.

Of course, 'Funny Man' Rocco is the first speak up, "Doc! Get _this girl. Another__ round_. _Now_!"

The bar erupts with laughter as glasses are filled and more salutes of 'Slainte!' are offered. I deny another shot, much to everyone's dismay.

I lean back against Murphy and he holds me steady as Connor moves in for a light kiss.

"Tha' was just a taste of what ye're gonna get tonight darlin'," he says teasingly. Sealing his promise with another lingering kiss, and giving me a wink, "Count on it."

"Hope we didn't embarrass ye too much," Murphy grins, nuzzling into my hair and taking in a deep content breath, "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

End!

Thanks for reading ^-^ I would love to get some feedback over this, since this is my first naughty fic lol so PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
